Blast From The Past
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Sequel to “Memories” and “Without My Consent.” Faith Yokas is learning to let go of her partner’s death, but when somebody from the past comes back, will she be able to let go after all?
1. Old Stories/New Beginnings

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side, besides the other two stories was this rating, so why not this one?)   
  
Author Note: I really wasn't going to do one of these stories ever again, I thought after "Memories" I was done but something kept nagging and this storyline wouldn't die. So after a long 4months this story was done and now, now I feel like this series or whatever you want to call it is done. So thank you for the support and just, yeah thank you.   
  
Disclaimer: The only characters are the ones you don't recognize but the rest, Bosco/Faith/Charlie/Davis/Sully any of them, there not mine....so sad isn't it? But that is the truth, so don't sue because all you will get the process is a pain in the ass of a computer that will bite you in the boota in the end.   
  
Shout Out:s Jewel-Thank you. I don't know how to thank you, always listening to me rant about my next storyline and if I should add this or take that out, thank you for being a true friend. Sarabeth-Thank you very much for reading this story and giving me all the support I needed. I can't thank you enough of the natural high you gave me for just being so kind, so thank you very much. Dem-Your always there, giving me ideas for those shipper stories (nudge) or just being there and helping me with my stories, so thank you as well. Debbie-How could I forget you, thank you for everything, you still are to kind to me, so I thank you very much. Kich/Thumper- you two are just too cute for words, don't ever change.   
  
(Sorry that was a long list but I need to always get that out there)   
  
So did I forget anything, do I need to add anything to tell you I don't own this and this is just coming out of my twisted mind? (Looks up what she wrote) nope...so onto the story. Hope you enjoy this and thank you all of you.   
  
Without Further A Do....My story   
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Old Stories/New Beginnings   
  
  
  
  
A lone woman sits at a desk. Paperwork filed and scattered about the working area. Her eyes are the windows to her soul yet they still shade something that nobody knows unless they knew her back history. Most of the people that would are either still around or long gone from the Precinct taking the story with them. Her hair is pulled back in a determined bun to make sure it doesn't get in her eyesight as she concentrates on her paperwork but a couple white strains are lose and hanging as the other are pulled back next to her nice soft brown hair.   
  
The pen that she had been writing with slackened in her hand and she began to play a beat. Nothing that was ever on a radio, just a small beat playing off in her own mind. She dropped the pen finally and arched back in the chair putting her hands over her head and stretching, trying to let her aching body rest from sitting in the straight chair for so long.   
  
She was on normal times. It took her getting time to it not working the 3rd shift any longer. Not waking up during the middle of the day not being part of her family's lives cause she was out and about doing her job during the night, but they were proud she was working decent hours now. Only a part of her wish she was still on the third shift. She missed the old schedule. The schedule that never seemed to change no matter what had had happened during their watch.   
  
Faith Yokas let out a long and drawn out yawn and then sank back into the chair that seemed to shape her body. She was about to pick up the lone pen again but something made her stop.   
  
Her eyes drifted to one of the many drawers on her desk. Certain ones where bigger to hold things that where meant for it's capacity, but some of them where meant to hold small things. Like pictures.   
  
Nobody knew. Faith knew that even her husband did not know of the small picture she carried every where she went. A reminder of a past she wished she was still living.   
  
She knew not what it was but something told her to open that cabinet and take out that small picture. With a shaky hand she reached for the door and slid it open reaching with her left hand to grab the picture frame.   
  
The light captured the glass just right and left the many different white and rainbow colors on Faith's face. She could see the reflection of her. But that is not what her mind and eyes were focused on. It was of her partner, the one she would smile and laugh about and even talked about on certain days out of know where, just needing and wanting to talk about him. The one she would cry about if her mind thought about him long enough, she would still cry for her loss.  
  
Her thumb lightly went over the side of the picture. A small smile came to her lips. Sully had been right. When he had sat there with her and it only been a couple months after the accident, he had told her the pain would go numb after a while. But sometimes that numbness still not go fully away. It's like when you have a cast on and you have an itch but you can't get to it because of the damn cast. That is how it was to her, an itch she couldn't quite reach and scratch the living daylights out of.   
  
Bosco was grinning in the picture. Faith couldn't remember where it was taken but all that mattered was it was of him. It defiantly must have been on one of his good days cause he was grinning like a little boy that had just got away with something. The small smirk on his face made her even smile even bigger.   
  
She felt the sting of tears coming and she willed her self not to cry. It worked. She put the picture back down in the drawer and slammed it shut. Faith got out of her chair and walked to the closet and opened it up and put the coat over her Sgt. white shirt. The long over coat wrapped tightly around her body she let out a lone sigh. She would finish the rest of the paper work tomorrow, besides there would always be even more the next day.   
  
Faith looked at the desk. Looking right at where the picture would be lying in the desk. She always took the picture home. It was so small enough it fit in every small pocket in everything she had with her. But she was going to try and leave it. So she looked away from her desk shut the light off and opened the door and shut it behind her. Yet as she walked away and down the stairs and said 'night' to a couple officers her mind kept throwing images of the desk and the picture. Faith kept on walking and walked outside and took a deep breath, of the cold air. She was about to descend down the stairs only she stopped and looked back at the blue doors that she had just came out of.   
  
She shook her head trying to fight the urge to go back and get the picture yet as she took one step down the stairs she just couldn't fight it any longer. She abruptly turned around walked back in.   
  
"Forget something Sgt.?" called one of the new Officers of the 55 Precinct.   
  
"Yeah I did,....something important" She quickened her pace and not even having to turn on the lights she went to the drawer and opened it, all the stuff rushing to the front of the desk drawer. She picked up the picture stared at it for a second and then placed it where it belonged, in her coat pocket inside next to her heart. Faith than walked out shutting the door behind her, satisfied to go home and face her family.   
  
(Prom 1988)   
  
A girl sat on one of the stairs leading up to the gym with tears in her eyes. It was supposed to be her night yet it was one of the most miserable days of her youth.   
  
Her boyfriend, her date to the prom had stopped dancing with her when one of the most popular girls had asked if he wanted to dance. The girl knew she was a bit of an outcast but she was still not a loser and she most defiantly didn't deserve this.   
  
She sat there, not sure what to do. But she knew she couldn't go straight home cause her mother would know the dance wouldn't be over for hours. So she would wait until it was time and then come up with the most wonderful convincing story and how she felt like the Queen of the night.   
  
Lauren Mathews was about to get up and begin the long walk home when a car engine could be heard roaring up. Her head shot up and she immediately recognized the car and who was driving it.   
  
Maurice Boscorelli. The troubled teen nobody understood yet had this attraction to him. He had this look that made girls drop to the ground and pant like dogs. But to Lauren at that time he was the last person she wanted to see.   
  
Hanging her head down low she began walking home, hoping on hope he hadn't seen her. That's until Lauren caught a quick glance of him coming up.   
  
Hair cut short yet still had some length to it. Nice black suit with a white shirt and a nice black tie. If Lauren didn't know his personality or hadn't experienced first hand of his smooth talking she would want to know who he was and what kind of competition she was going up against to get after him.   
  
When he came walking up she closed her mouth when she realized it was slightly hanging.   
  
"Hey Lauren." He called out to her and she stopped. He was walking up to her for some odd reason. She didn't know what to say so she blurted out words that sounded good at the time.   
  
"Where's your date....I mean I heard...wuz her name talking about it for what seems like forava."   
  
"Where's yours?"   
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. He could never answer her questions, she always had to answer his first.   
  
"Mine....I dumped him."   
  
Maurice smirked.   
  
She caught the smirk and got a little angry tone about her. "What!"   
  
"Nothing.....mine, we'll she freaked out about something. I kind of ignored her and decided to come anyways."   
  
They both stood there in ackward silence. Maurice than looked at Lauren and for the first time he saw how she looked rather gorgeous in her prom dress. Her hair was pulled up into a nice design in the back, wearing a simple white dress and enough makeup to make her look like a goddess. He stopped looking when he got caught looking at her.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
Maurice looked away. "Nothing."   
  
Lauren resisted the urge to jump into his arms as she looked at him again as he looked away.   
  
"Well are you going to stand there or what?"   
  
Maurice looked at her and than another small smirk played across his lips.   
  
"You want to blow this joint?"   
  
Lauren knew what would happen if she left with Maurice Boscorelli. He was a smooth talker and usually got his way with the ladies. But she didn't care. Kevin had hurt her, why care if this is how she was going to be treated in the end.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Maurice than nodded his head than ran to his car and came back, parking right in front of her. She was about to jump in but Maurice surprised her by opening the door from the drivers side and ran around the car and opened the door for her and then shut it as she got comfortable in the seat.   
  
Lauren laughed as he got in.   
  
"What?" Looking around as he said this.   
  
"Well....this whole time I have always thought you didn't have a single generous manner in your bones Maurice."   
  
As Maurice shifted into gear and reved the engine he glanced over,   
  
"Please, it's Bosco."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Lauren hadn't meant it to happen but it did. Bosco had some how had talked her into it without having to say a single word.   
  
They had been sitting in the front seats of his car, setting on one of the Piers of New York City. All Lauren and Bosco had been doing was talking when they began to make out.   
  
Then before she knew it they where in the back seat. Lauren knew what she was doing as she unbuttoned Bosco's white silky shirt and began to explore his muscular build of his upper body.   
  
It happened. Both of them had sex and to Lauren it was the best thing at that point in time.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So how was it?"   
  
Lauren walked into the apartment that her and her parents shared. She wasn't expecting to walk in and have her mother up so that is why she literally jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.   
  
Her mother was sitting on the sofa with a proud and pleasing look on her face. Lauren rolled her eyes in the dark, her mother having no idea. She was not in the mood or maybe she wasn't ready to explain to the feeling she had felt being with Maurice Boscorelli. If her mother knew the rumors people said about him her mother would probably flip saying how she deserved better and so forth never letting her live it down. So Lauren mumbled some words about how it was so great and that she would tell her more tomorrow but she was to tired and wanted to get some rest.   
  
Lauren's mother understood and watched her daughter leave the room. She was different. She could already notice right off the bat something was up. Being prom night she had a really good idea of what it could be, but being a mother she didn't want to push Lauren and sure as hell didn't want to jump to conclusions.   
  
Hearing her mother go to bed, going into the room that her father was sleeping in, Lauren went into the bathroom doing her nightly ritual before she went to bed. Getting into bed she had a small smile on her face, thinking about the wonderful night she had. The person she least expected and never would have dreamed about giving her virginity to. Maurice Boscorelli.   
  
TBC.... 


	2. Past Haunts The Present

Remember that mesa doesn't own anything, so shameful I know but that's the truth. Thanks to everybody again for encouraging me. ;) Means a lot to me, so thank you very much. Here is the next installment, hope you enjoy it as I much fun writing it.  
  
  
Chapter 2-Past Haunts The Present  
  
  
"Hey." Faith Yokas turned around and looked behind her to see her new partner, Bosco, walking up.   
  
"You ready, partner?"   
  
It had been a full year since Bosco and Faith had graduated from the Police Academy. A year they had been on the force and already rumors and numerous stories were being told about Bosco. About how he was a loose cannon, that nobody really could take him on. That he was a great cop but he had some anger problems about certain situations.   
  
But to Faith this really wasn't new to her. She knew him already and what type of guy he was. A guy who had a back-story to him that nobody really knew about, and that back-story was what would explain his problems and his line of reasoning. Or he had a great up bringing and just turned out to be a total jerk. All and all she had worked with him before and she could handle him again. That's probably why Stick let her team up with Bosco. She would be the anchor that kept him from doing anything "too" irrational.   
  
"Yeah I'm ready to take yeah on again Boscorelli. Only if you're ready Maurice?" said Faith, teasing in a friendly manner.   
  
Bosco smirked. Both of them walked to the locker room, going to get their stuff that they would need during the day and work together for the first time on the job.   
  
Faith Yokas had stopped and looked at the locker room. The door was shut because nobody had passed through in the last couple minutes and the memory had just played like a movie while Faith stood there and looked at the door. With a faint smile she reached into the jacket to make sure the picture was safely in her coat pocket near her chest.   
  
She had remembered the first day Bosco and her had worked together as partners in the 55 Precinct.   
  
Taking her hand out of the coat pocket she began to walk to her office the recollection lingering behind.   
  
Placing the picture of her partner back in the sanctuary of the drawer she got to work. But before she could get to involved in her paperwork, a knock came to her closed door.   
  
"Come in," she said this without looking up.  
  
The door swung open and in stepped a man. Bringing her head up Faith's eyes glittered with recognition and warmth.   
  
"Davis!"   
  
Faith jumped up from her chair. She walked over with her face beaming with delight. Davis and Faith embraced, hugging tightly. Both of them broke apart after a second or two.   
  
"God, look at you," Faith was looking Davis up and down. "Is it possible you have grown even more?"   
  
Davis smiled shyly then commented.   
  
"Yeah, or you're just shrinking."   
  
Faith snorted and smacked playfully on Ty's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah you're probably right," She than stepped away so Davis could pass her and come into the officer. Come in, sit down why don't yeah."   
  
Ty Davis Jr., walked into Sgt. Faith Yokas's office and sat down. Faith came around and plopped down and sat back, relaxing in her big black comfy chair.   
  
Davis looked around nervously at first not sure what to do or say.   
  
"How's Sully doing?"   
  
"Grumpy as usual, but of course being his charmful self,....enjoying the retired life with Tatiana."   
  
"Tatiana?" He got back with her?"   
  
"Yep, sure did. Sullivan and her had split up after he found out about her record. But after a good while had past, she showed back up again one day and they've been together ever since."   
  
"That's great I guess, just as long as Sully is happy....he deserves it."   
  
Both sat there until Davis broke the silence.   
  
"How's your husband?"   
  
"Fred? Well, Fred's...." trying to find the right words   
  
"Fred's just Fred. I get off the streets you know and we get a home off the island and still he has found something else to complain about. It's always something with him."   
  
Davis nodded. For some reason the awkward silence kept on popping in. Maybe because when you know somebody, know somebody really well that you know lost someone that they were very close to, you want to ask them how they're doing. But you don't want to open wounds that have had now a chance to heal over the period of time.   
  
A knock came to the door, saving both from a conversation that they both knew loomed ahead of them.   
  
"What do you got for me Gusler?"   
  
Davis turned around, surprised to hear that name.   
  
"We have a new rookie for ya, waiting in the role call room for you."   
  
"Thank you, Gusler."   
  
"Hi Davis." Gusler then walked out of the office.   
  
Ty Davis Jr., stared in disbelief at the vacant spot Gusler had been standing just recently.   
  
"So Gusler is still working here? I didn't think he would even make it past a year, let alone be working, damn good couple of years now."   
  
Faith remembered the day Gusler had pissed all over himself. When Benny Ross had gotten shot, only by accident from Gusler's gun. The day Bosco had refused to work with her and had stuck her with Steven Gusler.   
  
"Yeah Davis a lot of people believed that but hey everybody assumed you wouldn't make it even past day two." Faith said this as she was getting up from her chair.   
  
Davis flashed a small smile.   
  
"People surprise you all the time."   
  
"They sure do." Faith said this quietly to herself.   
  
Both of them walked out of the office.   
  
"So what brings you back to the 55 Precinct Detective Tyrone Davis?"   
  
Davis laughed at the way she said 'Detective.'   
  
"Well what brought me back is that I'm being transferred back to the island, where I would be working for the 55 Precinct again."   
  
"That's great Davis. Need to see some old fac....es."   
  
Faith had stopped suddenly. Davis stopped after a couple steps realizing she was no longer with him and saw she was staring at somebody or thinking of someone. He then turned his head and looked straight where her eyes were directed.   
  
A young rookie was waiting impatiently, shifting his weight and leaning back on part of the desk. He was looking up at one of the many posters that decorated the room.   
  
"Davis tell me I'm dreaming."   
  
"Tell you? Tell me!"   
  
Both officers looked at the rookie again. Davis shaking his head in skepticism.   
  
"If I didn't know any better."   
  
Faith cut him off.   
  
"That Bosco is standing only a mere foot in front of us."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So what made you become a cop?"   
  
Faith looked at Bosco. She really hadn't been paying attention to what he had been saying but she came out of her daze to hear him mumble words and she knew it was some sort of question, because when she looked over he had the look as waiting for some kind of reply.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why....are....you....a....cop?" Bosco replied by being a smartass and saying every word very slowly.   
  
She shrugged. "I don't know....ummmm, I just wanted to stop crimes, stop them from some jag off from taking somebody's life....stop some psycho from hurting a child, just stop idiots."   
  
Bosco nodded and then out of nowhere shocked her by rolling down the window and sticking out his head and yelled.   
  
"It's called the GAS MORON, USE IT!"   
  
He brought his head back in and angrily pressed the horn. The car in front of them speed up and took a turn down another road, trying to get away from the 'deranged' cop.   
  
"Can you believe these idiots?"   
  
Faith just shook her head at her new partner. Yep this wouldn't be a boring partnership at all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith and Davis had found what little self control that they had after walking and seeing a complete stranger looking like one of their best friends who wasn't even alive anymore. When they came into the room where the young man was standing anxiously he stood up straight seeing the older officers and put out his hand.   
  
"Hi, Faith Yokas."   
  
Faith noticed the slight confusion, and that is when she mentally kicked herself.   
  
"Let's try this again shall we? Hi, Sgt. Yokas and this is a dear friend of mine, Detective. Davis."   
  
The rookie shook both of their hands.   
  
"Mathews."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I'm WHAT?"   
  
The doctor was standing in front of Lauren with the chart and the smile you would always love to just to take your hand and then with all the strength you could muster slap it off. It's one of those smiles, fake. Trying to understand your position but really had no idea what you were going through at that moment in time.   
  
"From what I see on these charts you looked to be about a couple weeks pregnant."   
  
"That can't be, no....must be some misunderstanding, an error....I can't believe, oh my god, this can't be happening."   
  
The doctor's face slightly changed and the smile disappeared by Lauren's reaction.   
  
"I take that you didn't plan for this pregnancy?"   
  
Lauren looked at the doctor like he was completely and utterly insane. Her eyes widened, pure sarcasm soaking her every word.   
  
"Yeah I planned this, I have room ready for the little tiger. The bundle of joy is what I been waiting for....Does it look like I "planned" this? No, I didn't plan this. I'm only 18 years old and am about to graduate from High School, I didn't want or need this, shit man."   
  
With the colorful words she had chosen the doctor's face blushed.   
  
"Well do you know who the father is?"   
  
Lauren was stunned by the doctor's next question, her temper almost getting the best of her.   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What you think I sleep around or something! That I'm some kind of SLUT?"   
  
She buried her head into her hands shaking it back in forth.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way....I have some stuff you may want to look at, nutrient wise for the baby and for you."   
  
Lauren brought her head up, tears soaking her cheek, making them screaming hot red. The doctor taking the cue and leaving her to be by herself.   
  
"Oh my God, how I'm I going to tell my parents?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren walked into the quiet apartment. She silently did a prayer that she had some more time to think to herself but that was shattered when she heard her mother calling from one of the rooms.   
  
"How did it go honey?"   
  
"Ummmm....I....ummmm." Lauren couldn't stop the quiver in her voice and was sure her mother could hear the slight hesitation and just pick up on everything. She wasn't wrong cause sure enough her mother came out of the room with a puzzled and curious look on her face into what bothering her daughter.   
  
Tears sprung in Lauren eyes once more. "Oh my God mom,.....I'm so sorry."   
  
"What is wrong honey?"   
  
  
Ted Mathews walked into his apartment expecting to see his wife cooking dinner and his daughter to be around the house some where, but instead he was greeted with the sight of his wife and child on the couch with tissues everywhere and his wife hugging Lauren.   
  
"What is wrong? Did somebody die, who is it....is it Mother?"   
  
When they both looked up, both of them looked stunned. Lauren cried even more and she ran to her room and Ted began to get anxious wanting to know what had happened.   
  
"What is it, what happened....please what is it?"   
  
His wife jumped up from the couch and tried shushing him.   
  
"I do not have to be quiet in my own damn apartment, what is wrong. Tell me now, what is it."   
  
Ted watched as his wife came over and then quietly whispered to him what was bugging them. The words plagued his mind. Pregnant. He could hear his wife saying not to be upset but when that word registered what could he do but get upset.   
  
Ted walked into his daughters room, throwing the door open with anger scaring Lauren in the process. Fresh tears could be seen.   
  
"Get packed."   
  
Lauren looked shocked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said GET PACKED!"   
  
Lauren began to feel her lip tremble.   
  
"Why, what you kicking me out? Daddy...."   
  
"Don't you Daddy me, I said get packed and I meant it, DO IT! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO OPEN HER LEGS UP FOR SOME BOY! WE'RE LEAVING! NOW GET PACKED WE LEAVE RIGHT NOW."   
  
Lauren's legs buckled from beneath her as her father walked out. Her mother who was looking away as Ted walked out. She closed the door, hearing the gut wrenching sound of her daughter's heart breaking.   
  
Shay walked away after leaning her head on the door and softly feeling tears herself slip down her own checks. She shook her head and wiped them away and regained her posture. She walked out into the living room where Ted was pacing. When Shay's temper rose it didn't matter how bad you think you were, you just didn't want to piss her off.   
  
"Now you listen to me and you listen to me very carefully. We are not leaving until graduation. It's only a week away. Your daughter is in there," pointing to where Lauren's room was "crying her heart out. Now she feels guilty as it is, I don't need you making her feel even worse by going off by being a tyrant. Now shut up, and let me handle this," Ted was still pacing. "Did you hear me!"   
  
"Why, I told her, no daughter of mine is going to be some whore at 18!"   
  
"You shut your mouth right now, no more. Now I'm going to go and comfort our daughter and I swear to God if you upset her even more then she needs to be, I swear to you mister you will be sorry because God himself will not be able to save you from my wrath."   
  
Shay feeling she had done her part walked out of the room and rejoined her daughter in her room.   
  
Ted continued to pace then feeling every hair stand up on end with pure rage he knew he had to get out of there and cool down before he did something he would regret. He left without saying another word.   
  
  
TBC....In Chapter 3-Start Of A Wonderful Partnership 


	3. Start Of A Wonderful Partnership

Thank you for everything, hope your enjoying it as much as I'm having fun writing it ;)   
  
Chapter 3-Start Of A Wonderful Partnership  
  
Faith's posture and face showed no hint of the disappointment that she felt inside when the rookie told Davis and her his last name. But for some reason something inside was telling her not to give up hope that something was particular with the kid. That there was some kind of back-story to him and that she needed to make sure she watched out for him. People just couldn't look like one another and not be related and this kid was an almost exact copy of Maurice Boscorelli. To the hair to the smirk to the way with the cocky stance, everything was right and she had to find out this kid's history. Because everybody knew people didn't look like one another unless they were related, the gene past on from generation to get look alikes.   
  
As the disappointment could be felt still all over her body, Faith controlled to keep her friendly smile on her face.   
  
"Mathew's....well nice to meet you....what was your first name again?"   
  
Mathews looked hesitant at first, not sure if he wanted to tell them.   
  
"Well I didn't want to tell you but...." he looked around to see if anybody was horning on their conversation. "It's Maurice, Maurice Mathews."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Push one more time honey, come on baby...sweety you're almost there."   
  
Her mother held onto Lauren's hand as she pushed another time. The strength in Lauren's hand tightened causing her mother to slightly wince as she could feel the amount of pressure being put on her small and frail hand.   
  
A small grunt could be heard from Lauren and then the beginning of a new born baby infant cry.   
  
Lauren relaxed, letting her sweaty and tired head roll to her side to watch the doctors and nurses work around her baby. For a couple minutes later a nurse came back smiling holding Lauren's newborn. She placed the babe into the waiting arms of Lauren.   
  
"Say hello to your new 8pound healthy baby boy."   
  
Lauren's face broke out into a proud smile with fresh tears already beginning to weld up in her eyes.   
  
"Have you chosen a name for him?" asked the nurse.   
  
"Yes I have," Lauren looked at her mother who was smiling at the bundle in Lauren's arms. "his name is Maurice....Maurice Mathews."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maurice, his name was Maurice. All Faith could think was now there had to be some connection just had to be and she would find it. Faith knew she was getting her hopes up, but hearing that name again, just made them soar. She tried to think of anyway to stay with the kid and show him maybe the ropes and hopefully his past.   
  
"Sarge....we need you in the rolecall room for a moment."   
  
Faith nodded at the officer who came to beckon her away. She looked at Davis, and had it written all over her face she didn't want to just leave but he nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him situated with a cop who can show him the ropes." He winked at her and she gave a small smile and then nodded walking away.   
  
Mathews looked at Faith's retreating back with curiosity and then turned and looked at Davis.   
  
"What is wrong? You all act as though you seen a ghost when you saw me first, I mean what is wrong....I'm I missing something here?"   
  
Davis looked at Mathews. Every time he glanced or looked he could swear he would be looking at his friend but then he had to remember he was dead and you can't come back from death no matter how much you cried and prayed for them to come back to you. Davis then realized it wasn't yet his place to tell Mathews why everybody was walking on sharp edges every time they saw him.   
  
"It's nothin really," he then turned around and called over his shoulder "come on let's get you with an officer who can show you the streets."   
  
Mathews at first watched Davis walked away. He thought Detective Davis would tell him but instead decided to blow that question off. "Whatava." he mumbled to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and followed the older officer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith had patrolled the area as usual, listening over the radio for any calls. But as Bosco pulled up to a light, a man came fleeing by while another man was yelling in another language shooting a shotgun.   
  
"What the," naturally was Faith's question. She looked behind her and before she could even register what Bosco and she should do, her younger partner was out of the car and chasing after the suspect, leaving her in the car sitting there.   
  
Faith got out of the car and yelled at Bosco to come back and they could chase him in the car but her words laid on deaf ears. She ran to the driver's side and hopped in and with screeching tires she took after her partner.   
  
"55-David in pursuit of a white male, maybe armed, fleeing a store, officer on foot in pursuit."   
  
(55-Charlie Squad)  
  
Sully listened as Faith began to tell them the description as to where they where headed. He shook his head just seeing the trouble that lay ahead for Faith, having a partner like Bosco. He turned his squad car around putting the lights and sirens on to head towards 55-David.   
  
  
Bosco could feel his heart pumping and his adrenaline rushing and he couldn't help but smirk and love the feeling of chasing somebody. It was like he was the notorious cat on the street and he was catching the sly mouse.   
  
He stopped and brought out his gun and saw the door that was open slightly. He didn't even think about waiting for backup and letting this jag off getting away from him. So he proceed in and hearing the siren of what sounded like two squad cars coming tearing down the street he stepped into the empty house.   
  
The house was abandoned and boarded up. Things were scattered about, boxes and some cans. The place had collected a huge amount of dust and cobwebs and having the look as though the place hadn't been disturbed until recently.   
  
Bosco looked down and could see the dust and the footsteps the guy had run through. They lead up the stairs. He stopped on the last step,, not being able to see a thing. His instincts told him not to go any further, his training warned him to wait for his partner and secure the building but his need to catch the guy fired more and he just grabbed his flashlight and continued on.   
  
  
"Faith where is your partner?"   
  
Both officers got out of the car and were looking around. They had lost sight of the suspect and Bosco and were now at a lost. Bosco was refusing to answer his radio and it began to make Faith panicky.   
  
"Bosco tell me what building your in.....Bosco? Bosco where are you?"   
  
  
Bosco's radio kept on crackling and fearing it would give him away he juggled the handgun and flashlight into one hand and with his fingers he turned the volume down really low.   
  
His breathing was heavy and he could feel a bit of sweat trickle down the back of his neck and fall under his clothes and made a tickling sensation go up his spine.   
  
With very little light he quickly moved down the hallway feeling every door and feeling every single one was locked. Getting to the last one he was rewarded with it being unlocked, so he quickly kicked it open and moving his flashlight around trying to see anything or anyone.   
  
The man who was in waiting watched as the officer stepped in. He didn't want to be caught. He thought he would get away with everything till he realized he was being followed now he was trapped so his only option was to either go with the officer quietly or try and get past him. His mind made the decision and hoping he was right he ran quickly and pushed past the officer hoping it would take him by surprise and make him loose his balance and fall behind but to his dismay the officer was quick on his feet and thumping right behind.   
  
Bosco was pissed when he felt himself being shoved out of the way, he dropped his flashlight by accident as he stumbled but he angrily turned back around and blindly ran down the hall.   
  
He was almost on top of him when he was flying through the air and realized he had made the mistake of forgetting where the stairs were.   
  
Both of the males tumbled and grunted as they rolled down the steps in a clumsy fashion. Hitting the walls and the stair banister they came to a stop at the end. Arms and legs were entangled, making it hard to figure out who's arm or who's leg belonged to who.   
  
With a grunt Bosco pushed the guy off of him. His entire body hurt after that fall and he could feel something warm and sticky on the side of his face, but ignoring it he began to try and move. He thought the guy was knocked out but when the male started moving Bosco began trying to get back onto his feet.   
  
The white male began to try and get up but all he could succeed in doing was to crawl and trying to get his body to cooperate and stand up. Finally succeeding by beginning to get the momentum to begin to run he never anticipated another tackle from the officer.   
  
  
Faith and Sullivan were still trying to get a hold of Bosco and walking up and slowly up the sidewalk looking at and everyone building, when they heard a loud crash from behind them. Both cops turned around to find a male an officer on the ground.   
  
"Bosco?"   
  
Both of them began to run towards the two men who were lying on the ground.   
  
  
Bosco shook his head and rolled of the guy and looked up into the sky when he saw Faith's face and Sully looking at him from him above. Looking away Faith and Sully looked at each other trying to comprehend what had just happened and they looked back at Bosco who looked confused more then ever.   
  
"What?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith stood off to the side as the doctor finished stitching up her partner. She didn't know what to do or say but to just stand there and stare at him. As the doctor mumbled something and walked out Faith shook her head.   
  
"I can't believe you did that."   
  
Bosco stood up, looked over at Faith and shook his head.   
  
"Did what?"   
  
"Didn't wait for us....me. Bosco you went in without backup, what if that man had a gun, shot you....killed you?"   
  
Bosco acted as usual like it didn't effect him as he just simply rolled his eyes and gently touched the now tender spot on his head that now had stitches in it.   
  
"Wow, first day we work with each other on the job and your already started bitching at me like you're my Mommy."   
  
Faith watched as Bosco walked out shaking his head and leaving her to stand there with nothing but a blank look on her face. It took every little bit of willpower that she had not to go and smack him upside the head. She didn't know this side of Bosco for he had never shown it before. All Faith had seen out of her new partner was this not so serious guy and always joking, but today she got this annoyed and outspoken guy in place of the guy she meet in Academy School. A guy who didn't even think as he ran the seat of his pants going into a situation where he should have waited for backup.   
  
Faith couldn't help wonder if for some reason they were placed together because of the rumors people said how Bosco handled things, that she was going to be the anchor to the partnership to keeping him somewhat settled down and made sure he didn't go off half-cocked.   
  
Walking out of the room she wondered again what kind of partnership they would have and with a knowing gut feeling, she knew it wasn't going to be all to bad most of the time.   
  
  
TBC....In Chapter 4-To Tired To Cry 


	4. Too Tired To Cry

Damn a lot of people have gone seriously hiatus on the Third Watch FF.N section. Or people just to lazy to sign reviews anymore, oh well. Well whoever is reading this, and I'm sure somebody does, then I hope your enjoying it as much as I'm writing it.   
  
  
Chapter 4-Too Tired To Cry  
  
Faith shut the lights off to her office. She had wanted to see Davis and especially this mysterious Mathews who was walking around with Bosco's face. But duty had called and she never got the chance to see them again that day, so she eagerly went home and waited for the next day to come so she could ask Gusler if he found out anything. She knew that Davis had placed Mathews with Gusler knowing that both of the older officers wanted to find anything on Mathews.   
  
Pulling up the house that was empty she rejoiced, for all she wanted was some hot tea and a hot bath to calm down her tired muscles and just think without anybody bothering her. Only when she began to walk to her room upstairs she heard the door open and then slam shut.   
  
"Hi Mom."   
  
Faith stopped and came back.  
  
"Hi Charlie, how was your day?"   
  
Charlie shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk away when his mother handed her coat to him and asked if he would put it away for her. He did and folded over his arm and walked to the hallway closet to put it away as his mother walked up the stairs. As he flipped the coat back up so he could hang it up something fell to the ground.   
  
Placing the heavy coat on the hanger he then bent down and picked up the broken picture frame and turned it over. He didn't expect the photo but he couldn't blame his mother. He would never admit to anyone but when he was younger and his mother sat his sister and himself down that he had ended up crying when she told them of Bosco's death. How do you handle death when you're a kid? You don't that's the answer. You can't because it's too hard to understand once you're dead you can never come back and forever is a long time for any child at such a young age.   
  
Charlie could barely remember Bosco now, but still he remembered the tears he had cried, cried for himself, cried for Bosco and cried for his mother. He could remember his sister not wanting to eat for weeks, frightening his father and his mother. Charlie could hear the bagpipes far off in the distance of his mind, and his mother's strength when she held his hand and squeezed to the point he thought it would fall off.   
  
"Honey if you need me I'm going to be taking a bath and...." Faith stopped short when she saw her son standing there looking at the picture she always kept near her. The picture she tried many times to put away and not get it back out, the picture she would try throwing away but would dig it out later in the night clean it off and placing it under her pillow.   
  
"So I see you finally found my picture."   
  
Faith was waiting for it. She waited for her son to get angry at her for having another man's picture instead of her husband, his father. Only he walked over and gave the picture to his mother. He than looked down at his mother's sad eyes and then gave a sympathetic smile and hugged his mother. Before breaking away he gave his mother a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"I understand." Charlie then bypassed his mother and ran upstairs to his room.   
  
Glancing down at the picture she noticed the glass had broken. She knew she would end up replacing it. Biting her lip she looked up the darkened staircase.   
  
She remembered the day she had to tell her children about Bosco. All she could think was she didn't want to tell them, she didn't want to see that look come across their features and feel her own beginning to tingle with the feeling of tears. She just wanted more than anything to be somewhere else at that moment in time.   
  
Faith refused to cry. She had cried enough times for Bosco and today happened to be a day where she was just to damn tired to cry. So going to the closest she than shut the door and brought the picture to it's normal spot for the night, under her pillow.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
No sound, no color. Just pictures. Racing too quickly to make sense of them, to jumbled up to comprehend.   
  
Faith knew where she was. She had been there many times. It was the place Bosco had been taken from her, the area in which the accident had happened. Only thing was in this dream like all the others there were no ambulances, no fire trucks and no people, no cops either, just her and Bosco's car and him.   
  
She did what she always did. Walked up to the car and would see him dangling, lying there as always not a damn thing she could do for him. He died alone, by himself. Her body shivered at the thought of having to repeat this dream.   
  
When she began to repeat what she always did in her dreams, she stopped. Something was different. She looked around.   
  
Like always dreams don't make sense, one moment you're standing there the next you aren't. Instead of looking in the car she was now on the beach, what beach she not know for she never seen it before in her life. Feeling the cold water tingle her feet, Faith stepped back and bumped into something.   
  
Turning around slowly she saw her partner. He was smirking and looking handsome as always. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.   
  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself."   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about....just let go....everything will be okay....trust me."   
  
Before Faith knew what was happening she was brought out of her dream. Something made her wake up and she realized when she sat up. She had to go to the bathroom.   
  
Faith got up from the bed hearing her husband snore soundly. She made her way to the bathroom.   
  
After she was done she looked herself in the mirror and shook her head. She was losing it. She was freaking losing it. Now she was having dreams about Bosco and some freaky beach and, yep she was losing it. Rolling her eyes and wondered if maybe she should go to some shrink.   
  
Getting back into bed Faith felt weird. She felt okay but weird, not being able to explain it she shut her eyelids and mentally thinking   
  
"I don't want to let go just yet."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, how come I don't have a Daddy?"   
  
Lauren was brought back by this. She knew the question would come someday but the conclusion was you're never ready for something like that.   
  
"What makes you ask that honey?"   
  
"Well, there this work on what your parents do, I put you but, but everybody had something for their Daddy, but I don't. So why don't I have one?"   
  
Knowing she couldn't lie to her son, because if you lie how do you explain yourself when they get older? So she picked up her son and moved him over to the couch where she sat down right beside him.   
  
  
"Well honey, you do have a Daddy. Just when Mommy had you, I was very young. So Grandma and Grandpa helped out and we left not telling your Daddy. It was a mistake, I should of told him. I'm sure he would of loved you just as much as I do." or Lauren hoped so. She didn't know Bosco that much and she wasn't if he was sure the type of guy to call her a slut and say he wasn't the Dad and she just didn't need that right now in her life.   
  
She grabbed her son and embraced him and kissed him on the head.   
  
"Come on, I'll help you with your assignment okay."   
  
Maurice Mathews nodded his head and with a quiet voice said 'okay'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Faith couldn't recall when she was so anxious to get to work. She stepped inside and her eyes already began to search out Mathews. Not seeing him she also looked for Steven Gusler but to her dismay he was nowhere in sight. So she went to her office when she ran into Davis on the way there.   
  
"So?" asked Davis  
  
"So what?" she asked back.   
  
"So did Gusler find anything out?"   
  
"No, I was hoping he had talked to you Davis. Damn. Come on I need to go to roll call, hopefully will see him before he goes out."   
  
(Rollcall Room)   
  
"Who's missing?" asked Faith as she walked up to the other Sgt.   
  
"Steven Gusler."   
  
Faith's mind began to yell 'of all the times to call in sick.'   
  
"Did he say why by any chance?"   
  
"Ummm, said it was a family emergency."   
  
Faith got an idea that was off the wall but she hoped that the Captain would let her.   
  
"Excuse me, start roll call without me."   
  
  
After 5mintues of talking to the Captain she walked out of his officer with a big grin on her face.   
  
"What is with the smile?"   
  
"You'll see in a second if you stick around."   
  
Faith Yokas walked into the roll call room as the Sgt. just finished what he was saying when she spoke up.   
  
"Mathews you will be working with me today, that is it, be careful and keep your eyes and ears open for anything."   
  
The room dismissed and Mathews stayed back and then filed out of the room with Faith.   
  
"Sign out our radios I'll be right back."   
  
Mathews left and she hung back where Davis caught up with her.   
  
"Oh I see, you little tricky devil you. Well hope you find out something, because I like to know to. Good luck Faith."   
  
"Thanks Ty," Davis walked away and Faith mumbled as she to walked in the direction where her new partner was waiting for her, "I'm going to need it."  
  
TBC....In Chapter 5-Like Father, Like Son 


	5. Like Father, Like Son

Well it's good to know some people are still here on the site. Thank you guys for replying on my last chapter. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)   
  
Chapter 5-Like Father, Like Son  
  
"55 David we are 10-98." Faith felt weird. It had been so long since she had heard and used that code name for their unit. It felt even weirder as she sat next to the guy who looked like he had Bosco's face.   
  
"So....you have any family around here?" Mathews nodded his head.   
  
Faith bit her lip. She was trying to have a conversation, trying to figure out where this kid came from but all she got was nothing but silence or, if she was lucky enough, a nod to her questions. She hated when people did this to her, especially when she wanted to know something badly.   
  
"How long you been in New York?"   
  
Watching his posture, Faith could see irritation written all over his features.   
  
"Long enough to become a cop."   
  
Faith decided not to ask anymore. She didn't want to push the kid into hating her and never being able to talk to her. So she continued to drive and fighting back the urge to ask whom his father was.   
  
As Faith pulled the squad up to the light a man ran past their squad and ran down the street. Then looking in the mirror she saw a Chinese man running out and yelling in his language. Realizing what it was she put on the sirens and took off down the street after the running man.   
  
When they pulled up to the guy who was running he took one look and off he was down the alley away from the squad car.   
  
"Let me out, we're going to lose him."   
  
"No."   
  
"Look if we lose him then its going to be your fault now, open the damn door."   
  
Faith always locked the doors. Maybe it was force of habit after her partner Boscorelli always jumped out of the car and left her sitting there.   
  
"Fine, but you be careful."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, Mommy I'll be sure to watch my back."   
  
Watching Mathews' retreating back as he took off after the crook she couldn't help think how much he was beginning to sound like Bosco every day.   
  
She reached the other side of the block and expecting her new partner for the day to slam the guy like Bosco did on top of their squad car she got the surprise. He wasn't anywhere in site.   
  
Knowing they should have come out the alley she began to feel the worry set in. Faith tried radioing him but he would not answer.   
  
Feeling like she had been there already she tried again to get in contract with him until she heard the crashing sound of glass and the thumping sound of somebody hitting the cement.   
  
Her mouth dropped open. There on the sidewalk was two men entangled into one another lying on the ground. 'Talk about major daja vu' thought Faith. She ran over and stopped and looked down at Mathews and the perp. He rolled over and looked up at Faith.   
  
"What?"   
  
She just shook her head continually and couldn't help but yet again think how much he really was like Bosco. It was to eerie, same thing happened again just like it was her first day on the job with Bosco. He even had the same damn cut near his eye that Bosco had got from when he took the perp down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once more Faith stood beside her partner, watching as the doctor stitched up her partner. She wasn't sure what to make out of this situation. She shuffled her shoes trying to think what to say.   
  
"Maurice."   
  
Her head shot up.   
  
"Mom?" Mathews voice cracked when he saw his mother coming into the room with a worried look on her face he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh great, I'll never live this one down." His mother was still out of earshot but Faith wasn't. She shook her head.   
  
"What the hell happened?"   
  
"Ma, it's not that big of a deal, it just a small cut," the doctor stepped away the wound was completely sealed up by the stitches the doctor had put in. "see it's okay, just a couple stitches." Pointed Mathews and then gingerly touched his wound. Faith remembered Bosco doing the exact same thing when he fiddled with his new wound on his head.   
  
Mathews looked his mother up and down.   
  
"What are you doing here anyways, it wasn't serious or nothing I mean who let on?"   
  
Faith watched as his mother looked a bit uneasy and Faith noticed that look from Mathew's mother. It was the look 'uh oh I've been caught in the act."   
  
"Well," she cracked her knuckles nervously "I called the Precinct and,"   
  
"Why did you call the Precinct?" asked Mathews.   
  
"Well, because," she than mumbled really softly "I wanted to check up on you."   
  
She looked up and her son hadn't heard what she said so she gave in.   
  
"I was worried about you and I was calling to check up on you and to see how you were doing....they told me you been taken to the hospital because you had gotten hurt so I thought the worse so I came running."   
  
Mathews stood up and then rolled his eyes. He looked over at Faith and she shrugged her shoulders and then commented on it.   
  
"I would of probably done the same, can't worry to much over your kids."   
  
Maurice Mathews threw his hands up in the air and then rolled his eyes.   
  
"Great if I didn't already have an over worried mother I have another mother for a partner who is a worried hen as well...great if my life wasn't complicated enough."   
  
Mathews then walked out of the room in a huff.   
  
"I'm sorry, he sometimes he just, well you know, right?"   
  
Faith smiled and then nodded her head.   
  
"You have no idea how much I know." mumbled Faith.   
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you and you probably figured it out but I'm Mathews Mom, Lauren Mathews."   
  
Lauren reached out and Faith grabbed a hold of Lauren's hand and then shook.   
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Faith Yokas."   
  
Lauren smiled. "Well I better go and find my son, oh can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure go ahead."   
  
"This is going to sound weird, but I was wondering how I would go about searching for someone. Well actually a particular officer."   
  
Lauren was so uneasy asking this. But she wanted to know how she could find Bosco again. She had no idea he was dead. All she knew he was alive and well. She had come to New York a couple years back ago never approaching him but didn't know if he would of transferred to another Precinct or so forth.   
  
"Well we have a data base, maybe I know the officer."   
  
Faith crossed her fingers and toes mentally.   
  
"Well, ummm Maurice Boscorelli, or maybe he goes by Bosco."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren sat there with tears in her eyes and her face in her hands as she listened to Faith's story. She never imagined this. Never thought she would come back a couple years later and Bosco would be long gone, taken from the world and leaving everybody in mourning. As tears fell from her face she looked up and saw that Faith had a complete straight look on her face. For Faith she had said the story so many times it had gotten easier over the years, making it not so hard when she would tell somebody like Lauren who would hear it for the very first time.   
  
"You know, you truly never understand how somebody effects you until it's to late, until their gone....oh God he never knew. I kept it from him and he died not knowing, oh God forgive me."   
  
"Maurice Mathews, that's his son." Faith stated this without even questioning it. She knew better then to question herself, she was solely convinced when Mathews acted just like Bosco and had been acting just like him since the day Faith met Mathews.   
  
The woman in front of her began to break down. Faith looked to see some people glancing at her and Lauren and wasn't quiet sure what to make of them.   
  
"Hey," Faith got Lauren's attention who looked up at her with an already beet red face "Hey now think about it, if you would of known, Mathews would have been here when Bosco was alive and still be here even after he passed away. You can't beat yourself up, you did what you thought you had to do so don't blame yourself."   
  
"But Mathews grew up without a father, if only,"   
  
Faith stopped her from continuing.   
  
"Ifs or buts....if they sky was brown instead of blue and the grass was purple. If only. You can't live on those ifs or buts. Mathews may have grown up without a father, but it beats the hell out of what Bosco grew up with."   
  
Lauren looked at her confused.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Look I'm not going to tell you all about Bosco's personal stuff for it's not my place to do so, but let's just say it wasn't an easy childhood for him, okay."   
  
Lauren nodded.   
  
Both of the ladies sat there in silence both being in their own thoughts until Faith finally spoke up.   
  
"He just looks just like him. Acts just like him. God when I first saw him, Lauren, I really thought I was looking at Bosco again. I thought just for a moment, no, I hoped that maybe it was a dream you know. A long dream, a dream that just seems like it lasts forever but when you wake up it doesn't seem so long anymore, and when you wipe away that sleep from the corner of your eyes and you think about how short it actually really was. Oh God I would give anything to have him back, just anything."   
  
Lauren looked down at the table and then agreed with Faith.   
  
"Me to."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So?"   
  
Faith was walking into her office when Davis stopped her.   
  
"Yes Davis, Maurice Mathews is Maurice Boscorelli,....Bosco's son. I'll tell you more but I really need to talk to Mathews. His mother told him a little over an hour ago and I haven't seen him since and I was wondering,"   
  
Davis smiled a supportive smile.   
  
"He's down the hall, I was told he was in the Memorial Hall."   
  
Faith nodded and her eyes looked down the hall that would lead her there. She had always avoided that hall. She just didn't ever really want to come to terms that Bosco was dead, because in her heart he wasn't dead but still alive and well and still working and walking around the 55 Precinct.   
  
"Thanks Davis, I'll catch you later."   
  
Davis patted Faith's shoulder and than walked away.   
  
Faith took in a deep breath and then began to walk down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mathews shook his head. He was looking right at himself but yet it wasn't him. He read the words over and over in his head. Maurice Boscorelli. That was his father yet he had no connection he didn't know him yet in some way he still felt like he known him since he was born.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Mathews didn't have to look at Faith. He didn't have to. He recognized her voice.   
  
"It's like looking into a mirror isn't it?"   
  
"Huh?" Mathews had been dazing and wasn't really listening to Faith and then when she finished her question he realized she had asked something.   
  
"I was just thinking that you're staring at him and I thought maybe it felt like you were looking into a mirror, because you sure had me fooled."   
  
Looking away now from the photo he looked over at Faith and then shook his head.   
  
"You know, I grew up with this face and I had no idea somebody already had walked around with the exact same identical look, and I hate it that he was my father and I never got to spend any time with him. I never got to say, 'no he's not my brother he's my father.' I just hate it....I hate that I could never say, well my father was a Police Officer, you know the Finest of New York City Police Department. A survivor of the 9/11 attacks just, God I hate this."   
  
Maurice Mathew's head sunk to his chest and Faith knew what he was doing. He was trying to hold back tears in front of her. Trying to act tough but breaking apart inside and nobody to turn to but once again her.   
  
Putting her hand onto his shoulder he looked away. He let out a long breath out and then looked at her. She could see a tear but it was soon gone for he rubbed it away and he cleared his face, trying to cover up that he had just broken down apart of a barrier he had no idea he had built up around himself.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
She nodded her head and then taking her hand off his shoulder feeling already too weird, like she was stepping into his bubble space or something like that.   
  
"No problem."   
  
As Mathews took one last look at his father he turned and began to walk away and then stopped.   
  
"You coming?" he asked Faith.   
  
"Yeah just," Faith was caught up in the photo, it was the same photo that she had tucked in the case that she carried around with her every day and every night. She shook her head then mumbled the last words to herself as Mathews stood and waited for her "sorry, dazed off."   
  
As both officers walked down the hall he looked at Faith.   
  
"You know after this has all sank in and had a couple glasses of scotch and thought about this for a while you're going to have to tell me some of the stories of Bosc..." stopping himself and correcting himself "my father....I'm sure you have plenty of them, right?"   
  
Faith began to snort and then laugh.   
  
"You have no idea, like this one time your father was sent to Anger Management because...."   
  
Mathews listened as Faith went and on and their laughter could be heard through out the entire hallway as they walked out of the Memorial Hallway.   
  
TBC....In Chapter 6: Hard To Say Goodbye 


	6. Hard To Say Goodbye

Well another story ended and completed. Hope you like it and thank you for everything guys, enjoy and peace out watchers ;)   
  
Chapter 6-Hard To Say Goodbye  
  
Faith didn't want to be here but as she walked to a place she hadn't visited what seemed like years when in actual reality it had only been a couple months but to anybody it can feel like years when things go so slow at times.   
  
Even after all the things that had happened she almost didn't want to come but it was time and she knew what she had to do.   
  
She stopped. This was it, no turning back, Faith had come to do one thing and one thing only.   
  
Nervously she listened and looked to see if anybody was even close to her section but she heard nothing but the breeze of the trees and some lonesome bird chirping by itself.   
  
Looking back to what she was standing in front of she took in a deep breath and then closed her eyes and found the strength she needed for this day.   
  
"Don't know how I did it, or how I'm going to do it but I'll manage but I think, no I know, I found a way to let go yet still have a part of you," Faith could feel the tears coming, "it's your fault you know....hah, the attention always has to be on you doesn't it? Oh well, it always was, but that doesn't matter now. All I do know is it's your fault and if you hadn't gone down that one road,....well you know....I wouldn't be standing here talking to nobody in particularly."   
  
Faith looked around again stopping and once more checking her surroundings and making sure nobody had sneaked up on her.   
  
"You know, you won't have to worry, I'll take care of him....I know how much of a worrier you could be once you worried about something....you would never stop until you felt like it was solved or what not. But, I'll make sure I look out for him, the kid is just like you so I better keep my eyes really close on him, and yeah he already called me "Mommy", but hey, he will have to deal with it, it's one of my best qualities."   
  
Tears sprung up in her eyes yet she was able to control them and they did not fall. She took in another deep breath and let it out slowly trying to find the words that she needed to get off her chest and knowing if she didn't say them now she would never feel closure.   
  
"I have asked myself over and over....would I take back everything, meaning, never go through the pain of missing you, never arguing with you, never laughing at the things you had to say about the next lush. Take back meeting you....and you know,....I wouldn't for anything. I would go through it all over again if that meant hearing and seeing you again for one more time. Even if I went through that pain, that pain that I can never express into words that first thought of knowing you were long gone and never to be seen or heard from again. I just know for a fact I wouldn't trade anything for those moments and memories I shared with you."   
  
Faith put her head down and closed her eyes tight the hot tears were beginning to overcome her power and were trying to escape out of her eyelids.   
  
"They say the soul never dies just the body, well I hope with everything that your soul is brightening the heavens with it's radiant light."   
  
Tears hit the soft unturned cold ground.   
  
"It's so hard....to say goodbye and to just let go but we all have to do it, right?....So that's why I'm here, to say goodbye for one last time. To promise myself that I could do nothing for you, that there was nothing I could have done; who knows maybe one day I might see you again. I can't promise you though I won't think of you or cry on your birthday, but I can promise you, and I'll show you I can let go,"   
  
As she had talked she had dug into her pocket and bending down Faith put something near the cement slab.   
  
"Goodbye my partner, goodbye my best friend....goodbye my....my brother and the best person in the world and goodbye....Maurice Boscorelli."   
  
Faith kissed her hand and laid it on the marker and with tears flowing now she turned and walked away and hoped she would never come back to this place.   
  
As she walked away she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye yet as she looked there was nothing there. Then again it could have been the light but as she left she didn't see that somebody was standing by the tombstone, a man once named Bosco, smirking and watching as Faith walked away from the holy place.   
  
"You finally let go."   
  
Faith stopped. It was loud, loud as the thunder coming over the Great Lakes of Michigan, loud as a train roaring on by, yet still Faith didn't turn around. With fresh tears rolling down her warm cheek she couldn't help but a small smile. She knew who it was and Faith knew she was in good hands. So without looking back she said goodbye one more time in her heart and soul and left the cemetery.   
  
A small picture laid on by Maurice Boscorelli's tombstone. They same picture Faith Yokas had sworn she could never depart from, the one she could never fathom throwing away or losing it, yet there it laid where it marked the other half of 55-David. Maurice Boscorelli, a.k.a., Bosco.   
  
Epilogue   
  
"Hey Faith, want to grab a drink or something?"   
  
Faith looked over at her partner. She had already begun to walk away from him when he asked the question. She stopped and turned around and thought about it for a second. He was standing out in the street and looking at her.   
  
"I thought you know it was kind of a hard day, so I thought maybe before you went home with the kids and Fred,....I don't know thought you want to unwind or something."   
  
Bosco looked at Faith as she contemplated if to go or not but she made her decision.   
  
"I'll take a rain check on that Boz, but thanks anyways....talk to you tomorrow."   
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"Tomorrow." he said softly to himself as he watched as Faith turned around and walked away. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way towards the classic Mustang sitting so perfectly and so proud, screaming it was a true born muscle car.   
  
  
Faith could hear Bosco walking away and getting into his car. She felt the small breeze on her legs as she began to walk towards home. She would probably wave as Bosco drove by and she would then continue walking on by. But she stopped. Looking up the street she felt something. A cold shiver ran through her. She looked around. She didn't know what it was. Something was wrong.   
  
The roar of Bosco's powerful engine made her come out of her thoughts. She looked down the street again and felt the shiver once more, coursing through her entire body. Not sure what it meant she shook her head and thought she was crazy. She quickly made her way back over to the car and knocked on the window. Bosco looked up as she opened the passenger door and slid into the car.   
  
"You know what, I thought about it and I decided it doesn't sound so bad after all."   
  
Bosco's eyes lightened up and he smirked.   
  
"Hagardy's?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hagardy's, it is." answering him back.   
  
Bosco looked over as Faith put her seat on and then as she clicked the lap belt over her legs he threw it back into reverse and then before she could say or do anything the car was screeching down the street.   
  
Instead of taking a straight like Bosco always did to get home, he took a right, the way to get to the bar. Both of the off-duty cops would laugh and talk for a while then both would go home to their apartments and sleep in their warm and safe beds. Not once knowing about the Black SUV crashing into a light post. The same SUV that would of taken Bosco's life. The one that would have caused the collision the same damn car that would of wreaked so many lives and only because he wanted to drink and drive that night.  
  
Roads are taken and lives are changed. Because Bosco went down the road and took a right, because Faith decided to go with Bosco to get a drink instead of letting him go down that road, he lived. Now Faith won't know what it was like to lose him. To know how to let go and she would never have that feeling of waking up and wanting to cry for the loss of her partner, her brother, her best friend. Both would live their lives, never knowing of that one day, that one fateful day where Faith didn't go with Bosco, where Faith would walk up to an accident and not even realize she was looking at a deadly car crash, a crash that had taken her partner's life. The night where she would know she had no control over life and no matter how much she cried it would never bring her partner back, of course without her consent.   
  
The End 


End file.
